The Amazing Rain Forest
by Dutchman
Summary: A secret ninja mission in the Amazing Rain Forest has unintended consequences. ONESHOT.


Just a little something pieced together from scraps found on the cutting room floor after the episode Gorilla Fist and embellished by a rabid plot bunny that refused to leave me alone. No claim on the characters, they belong to Disney where they are apparently consigned to early oblivion.

**The Amazing Rain Forest**

I - From a Secret Ninja Journal:

The nights are cold in the Amazing Rain Forrest so it was not difficult to convince him we should put our sleeping bags together to share the warmth of our bodies. He kept his boxers and a t-shirt while I wore only my gi. He did not shrink away when I snuggled up next to him. Just to keep warm.

I watched him sleep for a time; until I saw his eyelids begin to move, indicating he was in deep sleep. Then I set about the task I had been given. Grandfather was so embarrassed when he explained the process to me. He had no idea I had on occasion watched the boys at school do the same thing. I fumbled a little and soon had it in my grasp. Holding the small bottle in one hand, I began gently massaging.

I was curious. I bent down until my head was inside the sleeping bag. My night vision is excellent, so I could see all the details. It looked like a large mushroom, with a slightly purple tip and a long pale stem, definitely bigger than the ones that grew at home. I felt a familiar tingle, the same tingle that comes when I touch myself. The urge to touch myself became overwhelming, yet how could I do that while accomplishing my task? I had only two hands.

A small voice inside my head whispered that there was a better way to collect the sample. Pushing the thought aside, I continued to stroke my prize. The tingle became stronger and the small voice more insistent. I had no experience other than the drawings in the pillow books I kept hidden in my room. It was not a skill I had anticipated needing at this time in my life.

For a moment I relaxed, clearing my mind to focus on what I had seen. Pictures from the pillow book flowed into my mind. I touched myself and knew there could be no turning back now. Gently so as not to wake him I took my position. One hand held open the gate of the fortress while the other guided the intruder. The guard made an honorable stand, but quickly fell before the intruder. It was a glorious battle. Again and again the intruder retreated to the gate, only to attack again. Just before the end of the battle, his eyes opened, glowing blue as the intruder surrendered, releasing a flood of new life. A tremor of welcome greeted the intruder's gift.

For a moment I lay there, trying to catch my breath. Then I remembered my task. My plan had succeeded. There was more than enough of the precious fluid to fill the small vial. I made certain it was tightly closed and put it in the special container I had been given. Then I snuggled down in the sleeping bag.

Sleep would not come that night. Before I even settled back into the sleeping bag his fingers were wandering over me, sending pleasant feelings through my body. Shortly the intruder launched a second assault. This time the tremors of welcome came quickly, again and again, until finally the intruder surrendered. But the intruder would not give up. The battle was joined four times that night. Throughout it all, he was surrounded by a gentle blue glow.

When the morning finally came I was tired, but he quickly rose, appearing well rested and ready for the day's journey. When I asked him how he had slept, he replied he had never slept so well or awakened so refreshed. As Grandfather predicted, he seemed to have no memory of the night's activities. But I will hold the memory always close to my heart.

II – From a Secret Ninja Journal:

I had to tell Grandfather today. He had noticed the changes occurring with me become concerned. He was not pleased when he found out what I did in the Amazing Rain Forest, but he was not angry. He merely said we each make choices in life which determine our destiny. Then he made me promise not to reveal the father of the child I carry. That, he said, could change the destiny of others, possibly the entire world.

Baby girl, when the time is right, I promise you will know your father.

III - In the Mountains of Japan:

Yori looked at the child she held close as the girl enjoyed her meal. She had worried when the child decided to come into the world after only six months. But she was amazingly healthy, able to do things after only two weeks most children would not attempt for nearly a year. Clearly this was a special child.

"Sensei," she said turning to the elderly man sitting next to her, "I think we should call her Hana."


End file.
